Tomara Que Seja Amor
by Megawinsone
Summary: Essa história se passa em outra dimensão. Na qual alguns cavaleiros de ouro e duas amazonas querem saber como o Mestre do Santuário é por de trás da máscara.
1. Default Chapter

Todos os personagens de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertencem a Masami Kurumada, e não a mim.  
  
Observação: Nesse fic, as idades de alguns personagens serão alteradas para melhor rumo da história. Saga vai ter 30 anos, Shina 19 anos e Marin 18 anos. Estou usando Mestre do Santuário e Mestre em maiúsculo como forma de destaque no texto.  
  
Tomara que seja amor.  
  
Essa história se passa em outra dimensão, na qual Saga matou o mestre do santuário e tomou o lugar dele, e já faz tempo que isso aconteceu, mas ainda os cavaleiros de bronze não foram até o local junto com Saori. Saga sofre de dupla personalidade. E Shina não se apaixonou por Seiya, pois ela simplesmente o odeia.  
  
Capítulo 1: O que fazer?  
  
Era mais uma daquelas tardes calorosas de 42º graus no santuário. Por causa disso alguns cavaleiros de ouro e duas amazonas estavam se refrescando em uma piscina que fora recém construída nos fundos da casa de leão, com a ajuda de todos. As conversas estavam animadas, Shina, Marin e Aiolia se localizavam na beira da piscina. Quando de repente Máscara da Morte de Câncer, Milo de Escorpião e Afrodite de Peixes que estavam do outro lado da piscina se aproximam deles com a intenção de puxar uma conversa.  
  
- Nossa, eu nunca vi o Mestre do Santuário desse jeito - Afrodite faz cara de que sabe de tudo.  
  
- Você está falando do quê? - Máscara da Morte já estava se irritando com o mistério.  
  
- Vai me dizer que você não soube da última fofoca do santuário? Está bem não precisa fazer essa cara que vai me esganar, eu conto, fiquei sabendo que o Mestre Ares está pegando as servas por ai, e que ele pega sempre três por dia e ao mesmo tempo. - Afrodite ficou feliz de ver na cara de todos a surpresa de sua notícia, menos na cara de Milo.  
  
- Para mim não é nenhuma surpresa, também fiquei sabendo desses comentários. Confesso que no início não acreditei, mas logo pude ver que era verdade, pois vi o Mestre Ares chamar três servas até seu quarto e elas demoraram 2 horas para sair de lá, e quando saíram estavam todas descabeladas e com as roupas amassadas. - Nesse momento Milo começa a rir da cara que Afrodite fez.  
  
- Então você sabia de tudo e nem comentou com a gente, há quanto tempo você sabe disso? Afrodite, isso eu já sei há 4 meses. Você pelo jeito soube há 1 semana disso. - Milo apenas sorriu.  
  
- O Mestre nunca foi assim, de fazer essas coisas, isso me surpreende - Aiolia fica pensativo e cruza os braços.  
  
- Não fica assim meu amor, pois todos aqui também pensávamos que o Mestre era um santo - Marin abraça seu namorado Aiolia.  
  
- Será que essas mulheres conseguiram ver o rosto do Mestre do Santuário? - Shina apenas esfrega as mãos e dá uma risada.  
  
- Todos aqui também estamos curiosos para saber - Afrodite dá uma risadinha.  
  
- Podemos chamar uma daquelas servas e pedir o que ela viu, mas sem levantar suspeitas, ou algum de nós pode ir até a sala de jantar onde elas estão limpando - Milo cruza os braços e olha para Máscara da Morte.  
  
- Está bem eu vou, pois sei que nenhuma mulher resiste ao meu charme, vou conseguir as informações necessárias vai ser moleza - E então Máscara da Morte pega sua toalha e segue até onde as moças estavam trabalhando.  
  
Durante o caminho Máscara da Morte foi pensando em como iria fazer uma das servas falar, ele estava curioso tanto quanto os outros, mas procurava não demonstrar. Caminhando pelos corredores do santuário, ele pode perceber que o Mestre estava em sua sala sozinho, e então resolveu seguir em frente, pois queria logo acabar com esse mistério. Virando o corredor à esquerda Máscara da Morte avista seis servas arrumando a sala de jantar, onde todos se reuniam para comer com o Mestre Ares. Ninguém desconfiava que Saga o cavaleiro de gêmeos tinha roubado o lugar do verdadeiro Mestre do Santuário e isso já fazia mais de 10 anos. Quando as mulheres avistam MM param de limpar.  
  
- Oi gato! Posso te ajudar? - Siliqueli sorri e dá uma piscadinha para MM.  
  
- Eu preciso de você agora - Nesse momento, Máscara da Morte se aproxima de Siliqueli e a coloca em seu ombro.  
  
- Estou gostando disso. Para onde nós vamos? - A serva pediu toda empolgada.  
  
- Vou lhe fazer uma surpresa - O cavaleiro de câncer começa a rir.  
  
A moça estava ansiosa querendo saber qual seria a surpresa, pois não era todo dia que um cavaleiro de ouro agia dessa maneira. Máscara da Morte estava se sentindo o máximo. E assim resolveu que levaria a serva no ombro mesmo até a casa de câncer. Minutos depois ao chegar lá.  
  
- Ai que cheiro horrível - Siliqueli faz cara de nojo.  
  
- Não sinto nenhum cheiro, pois já estou acostumado.  
  
- Credo, as paredes e o chão estão cheios de cabeças! - A moça começa a ficar com medo de MM, porém sua curiosidade e desejo são tão grandes que superam seu medo.  
  
- Posso te garantir que no meu quarto não tem nenhuma cabeça pelo chão ou parede - MM faz cara de deboche.  
  
Nesse momento, Máscara da Morte coloca sua mão em uma pedra que ficava à altura de sua cabeça, localizada na terceira coluna à esquerda da entrada. Ao fazer isso se abre uma passagem secreta que leva a um corredor que possuía uma única porta de madeira maciça. Que logo ele abre.  
  
Enquanto isso na piscina.  
  
- Será que o machão conseguiu alguma coisa? - Nesse instante, Afrodite sorri e faz cara de cínico.  
  
- Tomara que ele tenha conseguido, pois não agüento de tanta curiosidade - Shina começa a imaginar como a serva descreveria o Mestre do Santuário.  
  
- Agora vamos parar de falar disso -Aiolia cruza os braços e fica sério.  
  
- Meu amor esse papo é bastante interessante e gostaríamos de saber - Marin sorri e dá um beijo no rosto de seu namorado.  
  
Continua.............................  
  
Nota: Será que Máscara da Morte conseguirá o que quer? O que será que vai acontecer de agora em diante na história? Não percam o próximo capítulo. 


	2. A Curiosidade

Capítulo 2: A Curiosidade  
  
Passam-se 3 horas, e Marin, Aiolia, Shina, Afrodite e Milo já estavam ficando impacientes com a demora de Máscara da Morte.  
  
Enquanto isso, na casa de câncer.  
  
- Vamos me diga!! O que você sabe sobre o mestre do santuário?  
  
- Máscara da Morte seja mais especifico - Siliqueli começa a rir.  
  
- Quando você transou com o Mestre do Santuário, ele tirou a máscara? - MM já estava perdendo a paciência com ela.  
  
- Não querido, o Mestre nunca tira a máscara quando transa comigo ou com qualquer outra das servas.  
  
- Ele não tem ciúmes de vocês saírem com outros homens? - Máscara da Morte faz a maior cara de cínico.  
  
- Não, o Mestre não é ciumento, na verdade acho que ele nem liga para nós - Siliqueli fica séria e pensativa.  
  
- Bom, eu acho que você tem que ir embora agora, pois não posso ficar mais aqui contigo.  
  
Nesse instante, Siliqueli se veste e vai até o Santuário para ajudar as amigas a arrumar a sala do Mestre. Enquanto isso, Máscara da Morte termina de se arrumar e vai até a casa de leão, quando ele recém chega lá, encontra todos ansiosos esperando por ele na sala.  
  
- Conseguiu dobrar a moça? - Afrodite pergunta todo sério.  
  
- Consegui somente algumas coisas - E começa a sorrir  
  
- Nos conte o que ela disse - Afrodite cruza os braços.  
  
- Ela disse que o Mestre não tira a máscara nem quando transa com ela ou com qualquer outra.  
  
- O que mais ela disse? - Shina fica bem interessada em saber mais.  
  
- Disse que ele não é ciumento e que não liga muito para elas - MM cruza os braços e começa a dar risada.  
  
- Por que você está rindo? Milo pergunta.  
  
- Porque é óbvio que ele só está usando elas para se divertir e nunca que tiraria a máscara.  
  
- Ela disse mais alguma coisa? - Afrodite pergunta todo curioso.  
  
- A serva comentou também que o Mestre é bem precavido como eu, ele usa preservativo - MM faz uma cara de superioridade.  
  
- Ela é boa de cama? - Milo pergunta todo curioso.  
  
- Vamos dizer que o desempenho dela na cama é médio - Máscara da Morte começa a dar risada.  
  
- Que papo mais machista - Marin comenta.  
  
- Não fique braba, pois os dois são assim mesmo - Aiolia tenta acalmar sua namorada.  
  
- Pelo jeito nunca saberemos como o Mestre é por debaixo daquela máscara - Shina faz cara de triste.  
  
- Acho melhor a gente ir para o santuário, creio que a janta já está quase pronta - Aiolia fecha os olhos e se imagina comendo aquela comida deliciosa.  
  
- Acho que essa espera nos deu uma fome - Marin comenta e dá um beijo no seu namorado.  
  
Depois de 15 minutos todos já estavam na sala de jantar esperando o Mestre do Santuário chegar. As servas já tinham recém colocado as comidas na mesa. Quando de repente Saga entra na sala e senta-se na cadeira da ponta da mesa.  
  
- Mestre, só está faltando chegar os cavaleiros de prata - Uma das servas comenta.  
  
- Hoje os cavaleiros de prata não vão vir, isso porque os mandei para uma missão muito importante - Saga começa a olhar para a cara de todos.  
  
- Diga-me Mestre, os insetos dos cavaleiros de bronze ainda continuam incomodando? - MM pergunta com raiva nos olhos.  
  
- Sim, vamos ver se os cavaleiros de prata que enviei para acabar com eles, conseguem - Saga começa a rir.  
  
- Tomara que consigam, senão terei que ir pessoalmente acabar com o Seiya - Shina fica pensativa.  
  
- Calma Shina, você terá sua oportunidade se eles não conseguirem - Milo apenas tenta acalmar sua amiga.  
  
Nesse momento, Saga começa a olhar detalhadamente para Shina, que não percebe nada, pois ele estava de máscara e isso não se dava de perceber. Passam-se 30 minutos, e finalmente todos acabam de comer, então Milo, Marin, Aiolia e Afrodite se levantam e vão para suas casas. Marin morava com seu namorado na casa de leão, enquanto Shina morava no santuário há 2 semanas. Seu quarto se localizava na terceira porta à esquerda do corredor que levava a sala de jantar. O motivo que levou ela a morar no santuário foi porque sua casa que ficava ali aos arredores tinha sido destruída de uma forma misteriosa.  
  
- Ainda é cedo para ir dormir, você não acha? - Saga pergunta para Shina.  
  
- É que eu não tenho nada de bom para fazer - Shina responde meio desconfiada.  
  
- Então, eu lhe convido para irmos até o jardim vermos a lua juntos.  
  
- Tudo bem Mestre, eu aceito.  
  
Chegando no jardim Saga senta em um banco construído em estilo grego. Logo em seguida, Shina senta-se ao lado dele.  
  
- Shina, você tem namorado?  
  
- Não Mestre Ares, mas por quê me pergunta isso?  
  
- Só estou curioso, pois sempre quando te vejo, você está sozinha.  
  
- Então você me vigia? - Shina pergunta assustada.  
  
- Digamos que sim, já faz 1 mês que te observo, por isso que te deixei morar aqui no santuário junto comigo.  
  
- Nem sei o que dizer.  
  
- Perto de mim, você não precisa usar a máscara - Saga fala todo empolgado.  
  
- Mas mestre, eu não posso mostrar o meu rosto a você, senão vou ter que te matar ou te amar.  
  
- Eu sei, mas eu sou o Mestre do Santuário - Saga começa a rir.  
  
- Se eu tirar a minha máscara, você também terá que tirar a sua - Shina deu risada.  
  
- Não posso, se eu fizer isso terei que te matar - Saga fala em um tom bem sério.  
  
- Mestre me desculpe, eu tenho que ir dormir já é tarde.  
  
- Mas é cedo ainda, só se passou 1 hora.  
  
- Preciso ir - Shina saí correndo em direção ao seu quarto.  
  
Assim, Shina foge de Saga, e vai para o quarto dela bastante pensativa e desconfiada. Enquanto isso, ele fica no jardim pensando em como vai conquistar a amazona. De repente uma das servas aparece.  
  
- Mestre você quer que eu prepare seu banho?  
  
- Não agora, venha aqui.  
  
Nesse instante, Saga agarra a serva e a puxa para o seu colo, em seguida incontrolavelmente ele passa suas mãos pelo corpo da moça que começa a gemer. Ao ver isso o cavaleiro de gêmeos rasga loucamente as roupas da serva e tira as suas, mas não tira a máscara. Ele fica tão excitado com aquela situação que a penetra. Depois de 30 minutos, ele já tinha se divertido com a moça o suficiente. Então, Saga resolve mandar ela se retirar e ir preparar um banho para ele.  
  
Continua.....  
  
Nota: Será o que vai acontecer? 


	3. Mistério

Capítulo 3: Mistério  
  
Na manhã seguinte, Shina abre a porta de seu quarto e tem uma surpresa, pois encontra no chão um vaso cheio de rosas vermelhas, mas sem bilhete de quem as mandou. A amazona fica pensativa com tudo isso, porque não tem idéia de quem possa ter lhe dado àquelas belas rosas. De repente Marin e Aiolia chegam e encontram Shina com o vaso nas mãos.  
  
- Nossa amiga, você recebeu rosas! Quem é o apaixonado? - Marin pergunta toda curiosa.  
  
- Marin, as rosas não tinham bilhete.  
  
- Você não desconfia de ninguém?  
  
- Não faço idéia, pode ser qualquer um - Shina fala num tom triste.  
  
Nesse momento, duas servas passam rindo pelo quarto de Shina e entram no corredor à esquerda, onde está o quarto de Saga.  
  
- Vamos seguir elas - Marin sugere.  
  
- Acho que não devemos - Aiolia fala.  
  
- Mas por que amor? - Marin pergunta toda atenda.  
  
- Porque não devemos ficar espionando o Mestre, pois se ele nos pega, pode nos punir.  
  
- Você está certo amor.  
  
- O que vamos fazer para passar o tempo? - Shina pergunta e dá uma risada.  
  
- Que tal nós irmos até a cidade comprar umas roupas? - Marin pergunta toda empolgada.  
  
- Vamos - Shina dá uma risada.  
  
- Vou aproveitar e ir com vocês, já que o pessoal está jogando canastra na casa de áries com o Mu - Aiolia cruza os braços.  
  
Nesse momento, Shina, Marin e Aiolia saem do santuário e descem a enorme escadaria passando pelas casas dos cavaleiros. Nesse instante, no quarto de Saga.  
  
- Mestre, por que você não tira essa máscara? - Niliqueli pergunta toda curiosa.  
  
- Eu vou tirar a sua máscara. - Siliqueli retira a máscara de Saga.  
  
- Agora que vocês viram o meu rosto, vão morrer - Saga fala furioso.  
  
- Só porque vimos seu belo rosto, você quer nos matar? - Siliqueli começa a chorar.  
  
E assim, Saga olha bem para a cara das servas e levanta da cama, coloca suas roupas e se aproxima das moças que estavam assustadas com a expressão de ódio estampada em sua cara. E sem piedade as manda para outra dimensão.  
  
- Idiotas! Mereceram ser punidas por serem tão patéticas. - Saga sorri e dá uma risada.  
  
Horas depois, Shina volta ao santuário com as mãos cheias de sacolas e encontra Saga na porta da sala de jantar esperando por ela.  
  
- O que aconteceu Mestre? - Shina pergunta preocupada.  
  
- Nada Shina, eu apenas estou fiscalizando as servas para ver se elas fazem o serviço certo.  
  
- Mestre, onde estão aquelas duas servas de cabelo azul claro? - Shina pergunta curiosa.  
  
- Foram embora do santuário, logo depois que você saiu com seus amigos - Saga fala num tom sério.  
  
- Mas por que?  
  
- Elas não falaram, só disseram que precisavam ir embora. - Saga fala com uma voz bem cínica.  
  
- Vou deixar as sacolas no meu quarto e já volto para comer, pois estou morrendo de fome.  
  
- Servas, parem de limpar e vão preparar o almoço - Saga cruza os braços.  
  
Continua............  
  
Nota: Será o que acontecerá? 


	4. Tudo Se Resolve

Capítulo 4: Tudo Se Resolve  
  
Passam-se 45 minutos, e as servas começam a colocar a comida na mesa. Logo em seguida, Shina volta com outra roupa para almoçar, ela estava usando uma mini-saia azul marinho e uma blusinha branca bem decotada. Ao vê-la Saga fica super empolgado.  
  
- Que bom à comida já está pronta - Shina senta ao lado de Saga.  
  
A comida que as servas tinham feito era: batatinha frita, bife a milanesa, arroz e peixe frito. Saga e Shina conseguiam comer sem verem um a cara do outro, pois seguravam a máscara com uma das mãos a uma distância e ângulo que não podiam um enxergar o rosto do outro, com a outra mão levavam a comida até a boca.  
  
- Servas, eu quero que vocês façam imediatamente uma faxina na casa de gêmeos. - Saga cruza os braços.  
  
- Agora Mestre? Mas nós a limpamos ontem - Uma das servas reclama.  
  
- Não interessa, limpem de novo, senão vou puni-las - Saga grita.  
  
Nesse momento, as servas se retiram da sala de jantar e vão até a casa de gêmeos.  
  
- Agora que estamos sozinhos, podemos conversar e comer a vontade - Saga dá uma risadinha.  
  
- Sobre o que você quer conversar? - A amazona pergunta.  
  
- Eu quero algo além de uma simples conversa, se você me entende - Saga fala todo cheio de segundas intenções.  
  
- Eu não sei se devo ir além de uma conversa - Shina fala num tom bem sério.  
  
- Não me diga que está com medo - O cavaleiro de gêmeos começa a rir.  
  
- Eu não sou experiente como todos pensam, ainda não tive nenhuma experiência mais íntima com ninguém.- Shina fala irritada.  
  
- Então, você está com medo porque é virgem.  
  
- Não somente por isso, é também porque você é misterioso.  
  
- Confie em mim - Saga pega na mão de Shina.  
  
- Eu não quero apenas sexo, eu quero amor, carinho e respeito - Shina puxa sua mão para si.  
  
- Então, você é do tipo romântica - O cavaleiro de gêmeos começa a rir.  
  
- Eu quero pensar muito antes de assumir uma relação com você, pois sei que você só sabe se divertir e não liga para os sentimentos das mulheres - Shina fala bem séria.  
  
- Depois iremos passear no meu outro jardim que fica no topo da montanha, lá poderemos conversar melhor, agora vamos comer. - Saga fala calmamente.  
  
- Sim, lá conversaremos melhor.  
  
Logo depois do passeio no topo da montanha onde se localizava o belo jardim, com muitas variedades de flores, arbustos e árvores. Shina e Saga começaram a ficar amigos, pois a conversa entre eles foi bem sincera e divertida. Os dois sempre que podiam estavam conversando, mas sem passar disso. Passam-se 3 meses, nesse momento, Shina e o cavaleiro de gêmeos estavam no quarto dele conversando. Quando de repente ele não se segura e agarra a amazona que fica assustada.  
  
- Eu não quero assim - Shina reclama.  
  
- Shina, eu esperei tanto por isso - Saga tenta se explicar.  
  
- Eu quero que você tire a máscara, então poderei tirar a minha também.  
  
- Shina, eu não posso.  
  
- Então nada feito - Shina grita.  
  
- Está bem, eu concordo em tirar, mas primeiro desligue as luzes, enquanto eu fecho as janelas - E assim Saga fecha as duas janelas do quarto com uma cortina verde escuro e a amazona apaga as luzes.  
  
Nesse momento, os dois tiram a máscara, mas nenhum deles pode ver a cara um do outro, pois o quarto está totalmente escuro. Logo em seguida, Shina se aproxima de Saga, que a abraça e depois eles começam a se beijar.  
  
- Você será minha - Saga sorri.  
  
- Apesar de você ser o Mestre do Santuário, por favor, nunca me deixe.  
  
Nesse instante, Saga pega Shina no colo e a leva até sua cama. Chegando lá, ele tira as roupas da amazona com a boca, enquanto isso ela tira as dele. O clima começa a esquentar entre os dois, pois as caricias e beijos que ambos trocavam estava deixando o lugar pegando fogo, até que eles fazem amor por 4 horas seguidas. Na manhã seguinte, Saga acorda e rápido coloca a máscara, enquanto Shina ainda dormia. Então, ele acende as luzes e se aproxima dela, assim conseguindo ver o rosto de sua amada. De repente Shina acorda e vê que seu amado está a observando.  
  
- Você me viu, mas eu não vi seu rosto - Shina reclama.  
  
- Não fique assim, pois à noite que passamos juntos foi maravilhosa, mas ainda não quero te mostrar o meu rosto.  
  
- Quando você vai me mostrar o seu rosto? - Shina pergunta e faz uma cara triste.  
  
- Mostro o meu rosto quando tiver vontade e não me encha o saco, eu não gosto de mulher que fica me pressionando.  
  
- Por que você está me tratando assim?  
  
- Porque já me diverti o suficiente com você.  
  
Nesse momento, Shina levanta da cama, pega suas roupas e se veste. Logo em seguida, a amazona olha furiosa para Saga e saí chorando do quarto. Enquanto isso, o cavaleiro de gêmeos fica meio arrependido por ter tratado sua amada daquele jeito. Depois de 3 dias, Shina estava trancada em seu quarto e não saía de lá desde o dia que brigou com seu amado. Marin e Aiolia começaram a ficar preocupados com sua amiga, pois fazia 3 dias que ela não comia nada, então resolveram ir falar com Saga.  
  
- O que vocês querem? - Saga pergunta super irritado.  
  
- Desculpa Mestre, mas queremos te pedir uma coisa - Marin se ajoelha.  
  
- Vamos fale logo  
  
- Mestre, nós estamos preocupados com a nossa amiga Shina, pois ela já não come a 3 dias, e ninguém sabe o que aconteceu - Marin fala muito preocupada.  
  
- O que vocês querem que eu faça? - Saga cruza os braços e começa a pensar.  
  
- Por favor, converse com ela - Marin suplica.  
  
- Está bem - Saga se levanta da cadeira.  
  
E assim, o cavaleiro de gêmeos vai até o quarto de Shina. Quando entra lá, vê que sua amada está chorando abraçada no travesseiro e sem a máscara, ao ver isso ele fica com remorso e se aproxima dela.  
  
- O que você quer? - Shina grita muito aborrecida.  
  
- Eu quero que você coma - Saga fala meio preocupado.  
  
- Mestre, eu te amo, não me faça sofrer desse jeito - Shina fecha os olhos.  
  
- Shina, por favor, me desculpe por tudo aquilo que eu te disse.  
  
- Por que eu deveria lhe desculpar? - Shina pára de chorar.  
  
- Porque eu te amo - Saga se aproxima de sua amada.  
  
Nesse instante, Saga tira a máscara e senta na cama ao lado de Shina, e então os dois começam a se beijar.  
  
- Por favor, não conte a ninguém que viu o meu rosto - Saga olha bem nos olhos de sua amada.  
  
- Eu prometo meu amor, ninguém saberá - Shina sorri e beija Saga.  
  
- Agora tenho que ir, senão vão desconfiar da gente, mas volto a noite.  
  
- Vou estar te esperando. A propósito, você tem um rosto muito lindo - Shina dá uma piscada.  
  
- Você também é linda, e veja se come, não quero te ver fraca andando por aí.  
  
E assim, Saga coloca a máscara e saí do quarto. Minutos depois, Marin e Aiolia batem na porta, dando tempo para Shina colocar sua máscara.  
  
- Podem entrar!  
  
- Amiga, o que o Mestre te disse? - Marin pergunta curiosa.  
  
- O Mestre disse que preciso comer, pois sou uma amazona.  
  
- E agora você vai comer? - Aiolia pergunta.  
  
- Sim, eu vou comer.  
  
- Mas por que você está se comportando assim? Brigou com o namorado? - Aiolia pergunta desconfiado e cruza os braços.  
  
- Não briguei com nenhum namorado, eu nem tenho um - Shina dá uma risada cínica.  
  
- Mas então por que ficar desse jeito? - Marin continua insistindo em uma resposta.  
  
- É que eu estou com um pouco de depressão.  
  
- Está bem, eu acredito - Marin fica séria.  
  
Os amigos de Shina ficaram a tarde inteira conversando com ela, mas foram embora quando o sol se pôs. Passam-se 5 horas, e Shina já estava quase dormindo, quando de repente ouve a porta se abrir e passos vindo em sua direção. Então resolve acender as luzes.  
  
- Sou eu meu amor - Saga sorri.  
  
- Eu pensei que você não vinha mais.  
  
- Mas eu vim, e te quero agora - Saga se aproxima de sua amada.  
  
À noite entre os dois foi longa e ardente, pois fizeram amor a noite inteira. Passam-se 5 meses e finalmente os cavaleiros de bronze aparecem no santuário junto com Saori. Eles conseguem vencer os cavaleiros de ouro, e chegar até Saga, que está se passando pelo Mestre do Santuário. Os cavaleiros de bronze desmascaram o cavaleiro de gêmeos e ainda fazem ele tirar a flecha do peito de Saori. No momento, em que Saga ia ser morto, Shina se joga no chão e abraça seu amado.  
  
- Por favor, não matem o pai do filho que estou esperando, eu o amo - Shina começa a chorar, ela estava grávida de 4 meses.  
  
- Está bem, só se a Saori tirar o mal que existe nele - Seiya fala.  
  
- Saga fique comigo, por favor, deixe que a Saori que é Athena te ajude. - Shina beija Saga.  
  
- Athena me ajude - Saga sussurra.  
  
Nesse instante, Saori fica comovida com o sofrimento da amazona, e então resolve tirar o mal do cavaleiro de gêmeos, que não morre.  
  
- Obrigada Saori - Shina agradece.  
  
- Você não pode se incomodar meu amor - Saga se levanta e pega sua amada no colo.  
  
- Eu te amo muito e morreria se te perdesse - A amazona fala olhando nos olhos de seu amado.  
  
- Por favor, me desculpe por eu não ter lhe dito toda verdade sobre mim.  
  
- Não se preocupe com isso, pois o nosso amor é maior - Shina sorri.  
  
E assim, Saga nessa dimensão é perdoado por todos, e ainda fica com Shina, que está esperando um filho dele. Atualmente eles estão morando na casa de gêmeos, mas somente até a casa deles ficar pronta. Saga agora está protegendo Saori junto com os outros cavaleiros.  
  
Nota: Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que leram essa história do início até o fim. 


End file.
